YYH's Halloween, the Fluffy Way
by Stratagirl
Summary: Yusuke plans a Halloween party. See what else he had planned for those he invites to the party. It is a KuramaxYusuke pairing :


**Halloween the Fluffy Way**

**Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Hello everyone:waves: This is my version of a YYH Halloween party and fun :giggles: This is also a birthday gift for ladyasile, soo...HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LADYASILE:glomps!: I hope you enjoy it and I hope that everyone else enjoys it as well :) I had a great time writing it, though there were moments of breaks enbetween certain scene, my brain couldn't think up anything and so i had to take like a week off from the story, or it might have been more...anyways! I finally got it done! Soo enjoy everyone :) Toodles:waves happily:) **

* * *

It was the night before Halloween and both Kurama and Yusuke were hoping that Koema wasn't going to give them a case on Halloween. They all, the Spirit Detective team, had agreed to try and hand out candy this year and they wanted to include Hiei on the fun, even though the fire demon may not like the idea.

Yusuke and Kurama had gotten together after Yusuke had graduated high school. And so they both went in on an apartment. That's where they were now.

Kurama laid on their king sized bed with Yusuke laying in his arms. They had had a long day of Spirit Detective work and were tired but to the point of tiredness that they were awake now. Yusuke was thinking about something and mumbled something along the lines of "Hmm...that might be fun."

Kurama looked at his boyfriend and asked "What are you thinking about Yusuke?" and Yusuke told him.

"I was thinking, if pacifier breath didn't have any cases for us we could all meet up here and hand out chandy for Halloween. I think it would be amusing as hell to see Hiei all dressed up and handing out candy." at the mention of Hiei handing out candy Kurama had to giggle because he had never imagined Hiei to be the kind to dress up and hand out candy. Kurama then responded with "As much fun as that sounds, I don't think Hiei will agree to the costume or candy portion of your plan." and kissed Yusukes head lovingly.

Then Yusuke grinned and looked up at the fox and said "He will if we tell Yukina about our idea."

Kurama laughed out loud at this and hugged Yusuke closer to his body and pulled the covers over their bodies.

* * *

Before they went to bed Kurama cupped Yusuke's cheeks in his hand and leaned in and kissed him ever so gently and softly. Yusuke started to run his fingers through Kurama's soft silky long red locks. They broke apart and cuddle together knowing they would sleep well that night.

The next morning Kurama was the first up and getting a shower just about the time he finished Yusuke woke up and turned over to their bathroom door. There, walking out in a green forest towel, hair all wet and plastered to his back and bangs dripping with water, was Kurama. Yusuke, still half asleep jumped up and tackled the fox to the wall next to the bathroom Kurama squeaked and asked "Yusuke?"

Yusuke smiled at the fox and closed the distance between them in a quick but passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Yusuke breathed out huskily, "God Kurama, your so damn hot, and smell so damn good" as he placed his face in Kurama's hair and sniffed the fox deeply. Yusuke then kissed Kurama again, quickly and lightly, then made his way into the shower.

After the two got ready for the day they left and headed for Genkai's temple. Intent on letting Yukina know about their Halloween plans, well Yusuke's Halloween plans.

They arrived at the temple and upon reaching the top heard an all to familiar voice "Ohh Yukina, my sweet, would you do me the honor of attending a Halloween dance with me?"

Yusuke and Kurama came upon Kuwabara kneeling and asking Yukina out. Both sweat dropped neither Yusuke nor Kurama knew how Hiei was going to handle this turn of events.

Yukina being the sweet and curious girl that she was blinked at Kuwbara smiled then asked "What is this Halloween Kazuma?"

Yusuke, walking hand in hand with Kurama, walked up to the pair, smiled his big foofy smile and explained the Halloween holiday to Yukina. After hearing what Halloween was about she agreed to go with Kazuma. Which made the orange haired man do a leap in the air and a "Yahooo!"

Both Yusuke and Kurama laughed at this then they stopped. Yusuke looked to Kuwabara and said "So I guess that means that you won't be able to make it to the Halloween party Kurama and me are throwing?"

Kuwabara said "The party starts at 4pm and ends at 6pm, so we'll be able to make it."

Yusuke then asked him "So...what ya goin to dress up as Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara blinked and said as he laughed "Don't know Urimeshi, but I'll think of somethin. Hehe." and laughed a bit and smiled big.

Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped at this. Kuwabara left to get somehting done. Yusuke then approached Yukina and asked "Do you think you can talk Hiei inot coming to the party?" Yukina smiled and said "I'll try my hardest Yusuke." and giggled.

After Yusuke and Kurama left Hiei leaped down, most likely from a tree somewhere around.

"Hiei!" Yukina went up to her brother and gave him a sweet smile.

He said "Hello Yukina. Have you seen the fox or the Detective around?" he asked as he looked around the temple.

Yukina said cheerfully "You just missed them."

Hiei said "Hmm. So I have." he had sense their spirit energy before it faded.

Yukina turned to Hiei and asked "Yusuke and Kurama were wanting to know if you wanted to come to a Halloween Party."

Hiei smirked and then "Hn." and said "I don't go to parties. They're for stupid humans."

Yukina go in his face,smiled and said "But Kasuma and I are going, you should come too."

Hiei hearing the idiot orange haired detective would be there with his sister quickly changed his mind. Though he didn't admit and probably would never, he was very protective of his sister, Yukina.

"Hn. I'll go. But I'm not dressing up." and he crossed his arms. After a minute or two he leaped off to somewhere.

* * *

Yusuke had just finished his costume when the door bell ran. Opening the door, exspecting to see the big idoit and his date what he saw made him scream.

"Ahhh! What the hell...are you!? Yusuke was staring at a person that looked like the fire demon with one difference, he had on face paint that made him look like a clown. He still bore his black cloths and boots. This sight caused Yusuke to laugh next "Hahaha...Hiei...haha...that you man?"

Hiei glared at the young Spirit Detective and responded back with "No, it's Bozo the clown. Idoit." and mad his way in the house as Kurama came up behind Yusuke.

Kurama was dressed as a commanor. With big fluffy off white sleeves, that had the elastic band around the rist. His pants were slightly baggy and were a nice light brown color, which went well with his dark red hair. Yusuke stood there in his costum his laugher turning into giggles. Yusuke's costume was a scar crow. Complete with paint on his face and a straw hat that had straw sticking out the sides. He wore baggy dark brown pants with a lighter brown long sleeve shirt with tan gloves that covered his hands. He wore tan boot shoes to top off the the costume.

Yusuke giggled and said between giggles "Hehehe...great costume Hiei."

Kuwabara popped from around the door and said "Thank you!" Kuwabara was dressed as a Zoo keeper, complete with the hat and brown boots, tan shorts that went down to his knee's and white socks. His shirt was a medium brown and he wore sun glasses just because he wanted to. Yukina was dressed as a Moon Fairy. She wore a dark blue skirt with silver and light yellow stars sparkling all around it. On her feet she wore light blue sanddles that tied up her legs and her shirt had long sleeves and had a crescent white moon on the collar right below her chin, the shirt had a high collar. She also had a crescent moon painted over her left eye that was painted white. and she had a yellow star painted on her forehead.

Yukina followed Kuwabara into Yusuke's and Kurama's appartment.

* * *

The gang made their way into Kurama's and Yusuke's kitchen which had a counter that over looked the dinning room. Kuwabara looked at the kitchen, all the counters dilled with snacks, candy's, chocolate covered apples, carmel covered apples, and what looked like green punch with round objects floating in it, and over foods for that night's party. Kuwabara then said confused "I didn't know Urimeshi could cook." and scratched the back of is head.

Yusuke looked to the side and mumbled a bit "I can't. Kurama did all this. I just helped when he needed it."

Kurama hooked his arm through Yusukes and said kindly and ever so sweetly "And you did go get the candy and the ingredients I needed for the other foods. That was a big help Yusukes."

Yusuke smiled up at his boyfriend and said "Well I gotta help my fox out. Can't have ya do all the work, now can I." and Yusuke leaned up a bit and placed a feather light kiss to Kurama's neck which made the red head shiver and giggle.

Just as Yusuke leaned back down from the kiss the door bell rang.

Yusuke said with a smirk and smile "Trick or treat time." and he and Kurama headed for the door, candy bowl in hand. Yusuke opened it up and looking down expecting to find a group of kids he found sanddled feet, with the toes sticking out. Yusuke looked up and screamed for the second time that day. Koema was in his adult form.

"Ahh! What the hell!?"

Koema laughed and walked past the surprised Yusuke saying "Hell to you too Yusuke."

Kurama said with a smile as Koema stopped by him "Hello Koema."

"Hello Kurama."

Yusuke then said "Uhh, what the hell are you doing here pacifier breath?!"

Kurama said, a smile gracing his face and giggled "Yusuke, I invited him. Be nice."

Yusuke sighed and sais as he made his way to the Kitchen "Okay, but only because it's for you."

Kurama and Koema followeed the black haired Spirit Detective back to the kitchen.

It was a half hour after Koema had arrived and in that time they had had about ten kids. A few of which thought Hiei was scary and the rest thought he was weird and odd looking.

Kuwbara was saying something about Hiei's costume "And then he almost fell asleep in the chair before we could get the rest of the face paint on, hehe." Just then the door bell rang.

Yusuke looked at Hiei and Koema and said "It's your guy's turn."

Hiei grumbled and pushed himself off the wall "Fine." and followed Koema to the front door.

They opened the door to find one girl and two boys. The boys said at the same time "He's weird looking." and pointed to Hiei. The girl, who was dressed as a little fairy in blues and greens with silver tiny wings, said "He looks cute and funny." The mother bent down to her kids and said nicely but sternly "Kids, be nice." The kids said together "Yes mother." They then said happily "Trick or Treat!" Koema gave them some candy and said happily "Here you go. Have fun!" and waved as the kids and their mother made their way to another door on the third floor. As Koema and Hiei made their way back to the kitchen/dinning room Koema was laughing the whole way and the other's knew why.

Yusuke said laughing imagining what the kids said this time "The squirts made comments about Hiei's costume? hehe."

Koemak, settling down in a kitchen stool snickering "Yeah, it was great."

Hiei said as he leaned back against the wall "Hn. Pesty little creatures."

The last hour of Trick or Treaters ended with the group having about 25 more kids and one group of teenagers who tried to pull a prank. The prank that they tried to pull was pull off like this...

They had ringed the door bell and it was Hiei's turn to asnwer with Koema. Hiei opened the door and got sprayed with silly string. This angered the fire demon. h knew the young humans were, at times, fearful creatures. Hiei then said, after getting sprayed with colorful silly string "Insolent creatures!" and unshethed his sword. The boy's saw the sword and how it shined in the light and they freaked out and ran off in a path of dust down the hall and down the stair case screaming the whole way. Kuwabara had a camera on hand and had captured the moment on film.

Everyone had their heads sticking out around the corner as Hiei scared the crap out of the kids.

Everyone could still hear the teens screaming running down the sidewalk and then as they got farther and farther away from the apartment complex their screams disappeared.

Yusuke came out from around the corner just laughing his head off.

"Way to go Hiei, you scared off some of the punks of the neighborhood." and kept on laughing his head off.

Kurama came out from around the corner laughing and giggling little and had his hand up to his mouth to cover his laughter, though everyone knew he was laughing at the little event that just occured, who wouldn't?

"Hiei, don't you think you went a bit overboard with the sword. They would have left if you simply said something."

This caused everyone to bust out laughing and then Kurama got what was so funny and he himself started to laugh louder.

* * *

After everyone was over their laughter and giggles they made their way to the living room for the games and fun. Though most everyone thought the event with Hiei and the teens must have been the funest part of the night so far.

The games they played in the living room, in which Kurama and Yusuke moved all the furenture out of the way and to the side, were twister, which was a lot of fun, considering Kuwabara fell almost every time he got in a uhh akward position. Kuwabara wans't the only one falling donw on his behind, Yusuke also kept on falling down too, which cause Kurama to giggle and laugh a bit, even Hiei cracked a small smile when this happened to the young detective. Everyone wanted Hiei to play the game but he had declined nurmous times which left them no other choice.

Yusuke walked up to Yukina, who was sitting on a fold out chair, sitting out a round of Twister he smiled down at the kind young women and asked as he nelted down on his Knee's "Yukina, would you talk to your brother and convince him to play twister with us, please." and with that funny smile Yukina got up laughing a bit and walked over to her brother, who was as ususal leaning agaisnt the wall of the living room.

"Hiei, why don't you play with them, I'm sure it'll be fun. Please." and Yukina gave her brother the best smile she could muster, and it wasn't just to get him to play, she really wanted her brother to have fun, to forget about all the fighting for a little bit and just have fun.

Hiei grunted and pushed himself off the wall and said "Hn. One round." and walked over towards the Twister matt.

Yusuke did a "Yes!" and walked up to the young ice demon woman and gave her a hug to show her his thankx "Thankx Yukina." after that he ran over to the matt and got ready to play the new round with the fire demon.

Everyone was quiet surprised, Hiei could bend in the most...uhh interesting positions. So far it was Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama was spinning the board. It was quiet intertaining considered that everyone was dressed up in their costumes and some of the positions you were forced to bend in were a bit challenging, depending what kind of costume you had.

After a very interesting round of Twister with the fire demon Yuuske took over the spinner board and talked Koema into playing the game. The young man agreed and got into position. So now playing was Koema, Kurama, Kuwabara, and nope, Hiei sat this round out. After all he did say he would only play one round.

Yusuke spinned the board and watched as it landed on left foot green. So everyone placed their left foot on green. Three turns later everyone was in a very amusing position. It went like this; Kurama had his left foot on red, his right hand on blue and his right foot on yellow, Koema had his left foot on blue his right hand on red and his right foot on yellow and his left hand was just hanging there, Kuwabara had his left hand on yellow, his left foot on green and his right hand on blue and his left hand on red.

Yusuke was lauging as he sped the spinner again. and as it landed on a color he called it out. Everyone on the matt went to move their feet and just as Kuwabara got all situated on the matt his hand slipped and caused everyone else to slip and they all went down in a tangle of arms and legs, everyone laughing in the tangled of arms and legs. Yusuke walked up to his boyfriend and helped him out of the tanglement and Yukina went to help Kuwabara out of the mess. Koema just waited until everyone was up and out of the way and then he got up. After that very fun and funny game of Twister everyone agreed to pop in a good Horror movie.

Yusuke went to Kurama and his video shelf and read off some of the scary movies they had.

"We have The Ring, The Grudge, uhh Chain Saw Massacure, Critters, It's Alive, Pet Cemetry, Hell Raiser, uhh we have more..."

Hiei grunted and said "Just pick from those detective." and leaned agaist the couch, he acually leaned agaist something other than the wall! oh my god!

Yusuke snickered and said "Okay everyone, what will it be."

Kuwabara said confused "Isn't Critters more of a funny scary movie, I mean I gotta say the little monster things are creepy but it is kinda funny to, hehe."

Hiei smirked and said from the back of the couch "The idiot has a point."

Yusuke then sighed "Okay, let's watch...It's Alive then. That okay with everyone."

Everyone agreed to watch "It's Alive" though some of them didn't really know what the movie was about.

About an hour into the movie Kuwabara was shreaking here and there and Hiei would roll his eyes. He just wondered why humans watched such things, it was clearly fake.

By the end of the movie poor Kuwabara was hiding behind the couch peeking out from the top to see if the scary part was over.

Hiei sighed and said "The movie is over." and went to jump out the opened window.

Yusuke walked up to Hiei and said "Your not going to stay for snacks and candy and other goodies and he grinned his big goofy grin.

Hiei arched his eye brow and said with annoyance and tiredness "No. I'm leaving." before he jumped out the window he turned and smiled a little and said "It was interesting detective." and jumped out of the window. Everyone just stared at the spot that fire demon was at and just kept on staring.

Kuwbara blinked and said "Uhh...did he just smile and say the party was interesting Urimeshi?"

Yusuke could only nod his head. Kurama came up beside his boyfriend and smiled as he said "It looks like Hiei had a little bit of fun. That is good." and made his way into the kitchen.

Yusuke just laughed a bit and said as he followed the red head into the kitchen "Well I'll be. haha!"

* * *

After everyone filled themselves on candy, snacks and other goodies of the night they got ready to go home and rest off the food and the night in general.

Koema was the last to leave. As he made his way out the door he waved to his hard working detectives and said "Later Yusuke, kurama!" and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Yusuke took a shower of which he shared with Kurama and they both washed off the sweat and anything else that might have gotten on them while eating. Yusuke had found some caramel from the caramel apples and he found some chocolate in Kurama's hair from the chocolate covered apples, they both just laughed at the silliness of it all.

After their shower they got dressed which only consisted of cotton boxers. They slipped in bed and got all cuddled up. Kurama laid against the wall and Yusuke laid down, his back to Kurama's chest, and molded as much into Kurama as he physically could. The fox just sighed happily and drapped his arm over the detectives waist and pulled him closer which only caused the detect to moan a bit and place his arm over the one that was draping over his waist.

About three in the morning they both woke up to sensing someone in the room, they both climbed out of bed causiously and walked towards the window, seeing as that is where they were sensing the intruder. When the found him they just laughed at themsevles.

Kurama smiled at the fire demon and said "Hiei, what are you doing here this late at night?"

Hiei just looked to the side, blushed a tiny bit and just said "Hn."

Yusuke then said with a snicker "You wanna cuddle, don't ya. Ya just can't say it."

Hiei blushed a bit more, causing the detective to bust out laughing. Kurama and Yusuke got back in bed, leaving Hiei in his spot standing right by the window inside the room.

Yusuke looked up from his position on the bed and said "What the hell are you doing still standing there, come on, get in already."

Kurama looked at Yusuke and said "Yusuke?"

Yusuke just smiled up at his boyfriend and said "Well it's not going to bother me to have one more body in the bed, if it won't bother you that is."

Kurama shook his head and said "No, not at all. Hiei why don't you come on in. It's chilly in the room."

Hiei grunted and made his way over to the fox and detective. They had to do some uhh moving around to get comfortable now with three people in the bed, but they did it and the position after Hiei joined in was like this; Kurama was laying against the wall and then Hiei had his back laid against Kurama's chest, then Yusuke was the one on the outside. Hiei had his arm draped over Yusuke's waist and Kurama has his arm drapped across Hiei and it laid right on Yusuke's waist, of which Yusuke brought his hand up and held onto the red heads hand.

Kurama looked down and noticed that Hiei had fallen asleep the moment they all got settled down in the covers. He giggled lightly and said to his boyfriend "Thank you Yusuke."

Yusuke squeezed the foxes hand and said sweetly "Anything for you red."

So the two fell asleep, with the fire demon in the middle of them, happy that they could help out a friend. Though Hiei would't amit it, he wanted to be with someone and Yusuke understood, so he let the fire demon cuddle up with Kurama, after all Yusuke was with the fox most of the time and sharing him with their friend wasn't a big deal, it made the young Spirit detective happy to have such great and unique friends.

Falling asleep to each other's touch they laid in bed, sleeping under the light of the stars and almost full moon. The stars twinkling brightly in the sky. The wind blowing it's chilly air gentling as the night went on. As the wind blew into the room, through the open window, all three men cuddle up to each other to stay warmer. What a better friendship than one with when you can sleep with your friends comfortably as this.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this Halloween oneshot :D I had a great time writing it. And the little bit with Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke, yeah, I wanted to include Hiei in the ending and you know he needs some lovin and cuddling too :) And just so you all know, yes Yusuke and Kurama are dating, they were just cuddling with Hiei because he just wanted to be with someone that night :D So have a great day/night and happy writings everyone! Toodles:waves happily!: Now I'm off to bed...maybe :giggles: **


End file.
